Raindrops On My Window
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: My cowardice have taken over my life, I don't do anything by myself. But, now, a friend something I thought I would never get teached me something.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry for not publish anything in the last two weeks. Two weeks ago I didn't have anything done and last week I was in Greece. But now here I have a new story! Enjoy! Happy summer holiday!

* * *

><p>Raindrops dripped quietly onto the window. After they landed they all choose a path down the window. Some of them took the same and others made a new one. If I was one of them I would probably be one of them that follow another's path. I can't find my own one. Instead I do what somebody else has chosen for me, even if I'm not happy with it.<p>

Why can't I decide? Why can't I find my own path when everyone else seems to do it? Why do a have to be such a coward? Why does life never work out for me?

I have to go to this school which my parents want me to go to. It's a special school for music talented people. The problem is I don't have a talent in music. I'm horrible, I can't read notes and I have no music ear whatsoever. But even then I can't talk back to them. Something must be wrong with me, for acting and being so cowardly.

On my bed lay a school uniform. It's neatly laid and even the tie is done. Its blue and white colour seemed to be glaring mockingly at me. It knew my fate, it knew I wouldn't be able to live a week in there. But even so… I still wouldn't do anything. I would go through it in silence, exactly like in my other schools. We moved so often I didn't bother getting friends, and they didn't mind. They didn't want to have anything to do with me. We just let each other be.

I've heard now from my parents that we will stay here longer, maybe even live here permanently. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>"Bella, you're late!"<p>

_I know, I know, I known for fifteen minutes already._

You could almost call it a tradition by now. I'm always late at the first day of a new school. Maybe it's my quiet rebellion that says 'I don't want to do this anymore' or maybe I just always forget to set my alarm.

I picked an apple on the way out while screaming, "Bye!"

I didn't wait for the retort, I just continued running.

The school was a couple of blocks away from my house so I tried running all the way, but as my stamina is not that great I could only hold up that pace for three blocks. Yes, I know, pathetic isn't it?

I panted for a while trying to catch my breath while continuing walking. After that I began running again. I will have lactic after this.

There it is! It's very big this school, I didn't really expect that. I didn't think so many would like to go to a music school.

Music School.

What am I even doing here?

Right, for my own cowardice.

The school was very nice, it seemed high class… It's not high class is it? What if it is? Lots of rich people which things I could break and have to pay for. Things I can't afford. My shoulders sloped. I don't think I can do this.

"Are you new? You seem lost."

I quickly turned around to see a boy in the schools uniform. He had copper hair and green eyes that looked at me curiously.

"Ah, eh, yes. On both points", I said sheepishly.

"Come on", he said. "The office is this way, I'll lead the way."

He seemed very nice and handsome too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a lot of girls following after him.

The building sure was big. I was lost after we turned three corners. These corridors are like labyrinths, they all look the same, you never find your way out and you seem to come where you started.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Bella Swan, yours?"

"Edward Cullen. What instrument do you play?"

"I don't play any instrument."

He looked at me surprised. "Then what are you doing here then? Or maybe you sing?"

"My parents enrolled me in this school, they never ask which school I would like to go to they just pick the one they think is best. And I don't sing either."

He got quiet.

"Why didn't you say something to them?" the question came suddenly.

My head sank so that I looked at the floor. "Because I'm a coward. I don't have the courage to talk back to my parents. They're not often home anyway so I wouldn't have a chance to either."

"But still, it's your life. Shouldn't you be the one deciding what you want to do in it?"

"You're right, but like I said I'm a coward. I don't have the courage to confront my parents and so… I just go with what they say."

The floor was very interesting at this moment. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see his disgusted expression. Disgust for my cowardice.

"You still have the right to live your life like you want it. No one should have the right to say otherwise."

I grew quiet. He was right of course so I couldn't say against that. But my reason have I already said and I don't want to repeat myself. What should I say?

"I know", I whispered.

"You should begin talking against them when you don't want to do what they tell you to, like the dishes?"

I looked up at him. He was smiling a great crooked smile and he had his hand at the back of his head. Often a sign of nervousness.

"I'll try that", I nodded.

"Good."

I smiled hesitantly at him and he flashed me back that crooked smile I saw before.

"Well here's the office."

"Thank you."

The office was boring, just like every other office in the world. A woman sat behind a desk and she helped me with some papers. After that I was running late and I was also lost. I just couldn't understand the damn map.

A sign over a door said 2-D. If that's was 2-D then I have to just go along trough this corridor for awhile.

There it is.

I was really late by now, maybe I should knock before I go in?

I let a hesitant knock fall on the door and herd the teacher inside answer 'come in'. I carefully opened the door. I was afraid of all the faces that would be looking at me when I stepped inside. But it didn't help that I dragged out the moment, the faces still stared at me. I swallowed loudly.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new", I said shakily. I had never liked this part.

"Ah yes, take a seat", the teacher said and turned back to the board.

I gazed around the room for some kind faces. Then in the back I saw Edward sitting alone. My breath caught and I gave him a questionably look. He smiled and nodded to the seat beside him. I gave him a small smile and made my way towards him.

Quiet whispers arose after I went past them. They were probably whispering about of where I would sit.

I carefully sat down on the chair beside Edward's all the while my new classmates were staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked rudely.

Our classmates jumped slightly and hastily turned back to the board.

I waited for him to look at me and mimed the words 'thank you'. He just gave me that crooked smile again and turned towards the board.

* * *

><p>Lunch came fast and I was once again put in that indecision of where to sit. I stood hesitantly near the queue with a tray while I gazed around the cafeteria.<p>

"Over here!" I heard someone call. My head went to that direction on its own, a reaction you make to know where sounds come from.

It was Edward and he was waving his arm in my direction. I looked behind me but didn't see anyone. I leaned my head to my side as a question. He nodded and pointed at the chair beside him. I made my way through the tables towards him. Soon I stood behind the empty chair.

"Sit down and I'll present you to my friends!"

I smiled a small smile. He was so kind even though I was a complete stranger to him? He's too nice to be true. "Thank you."

"This is Alice", he pointed at a girl with black spiky hair. "Jasper." A tall blonde next to Alice. "Emmet." A very big guy with huge muscles, I was a little scared of him.

"Hello!" His serious look changed to a goofy smile, my opinion of him changed.

"Hello", I said timidly.

"And that's Rose", Edward said and pointed at a stunning blonde next to Emmet.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan a new student in my class!"

"Hello!" All of them said happily.

_They are oddly cheerful in this place._

"So Bella where are you from?" Emmet asked.

"I'm originally from Forks, Washington, but I just moved from Jacksonville in Florida."

"You _just_ moved? Where else have you lived?"

I looked down at my lap. "I can't remember all of them."

It was quite.

"Wow, you have moved so many times you can't even remember them? That's so cool!" Emmet responded.

"I guess."

"How many states have you lived in?" Emmet asked excitedly.

I tapped my finger to my chin in thought. "Eleven."

"Eleven?" They shouted.

"Yes," I said my face growing hot.

"Do you remember how many times you have moved?"

"Maybe… Twenty?"

Their chins where on the table. "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

"That's more than how old you are!"

I looked down at my lap again. They made it sound like a fun thing, the moving but it isn't. It's horrible, and if I have decided I would never do it again. The leaving, of a new place you've gotten so fond of its hard. And if I ever made a friend I had to leave it got even harder.

"It's not so great", I said quietly.

"It's fucking awesome!" Emmet exclaimed.

I shrank back a little. I didn't want to disagree with them, they were so kind. So I didn't answer him and just looked down at my lap.

It grew quiet, the atmosphere tense.

"Sorry."

"What for?" Rose asked gently.

"I ruined your lunch."

"Of course you didn't!" Alice said cheerfully almost jumping in her seat. "We were just worried at your suddenly gloomy appearance!"

Rose glared at her, why I didn't know.

"You were worried… about me?" Pathetically it made me tear up a little.

"Of course we are! You are our new best friend!" Alice said even more cheerfully.

A few tears ran down my cheeks. "Thank you."

"Now, now, you shouldn't cry", Rose said gently and dried my tears with her napkin. "A smile is always better."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Thank you Rose."

Edward had been sitting quietly through our whole conversation but he decided the step inside now. "You don't like moving?"

"No", I sniffled. "To leave everything behind so often makes you not grow attached to anything in the end. It makes me not feel anything for anything or anyone. It's tearing me apart!"

"Then do something about it!"

"I don't dare to…"

A pause.

"You remember what I said right?"

It was Edward and yes I remembered what he said. I nodded.

"Do it."

I nodded.

The others looked confusingly at Edward but didn't dig into it more.

I didn't look forward to going home.

* * *

><p>But home I was all too soon. Mum had done a list that was put on the fridge of chores for me to do. So I did what Edward told me too and ignored the list altogether, instead I went up to my room. And boy it was nice. Not to have to do that ridiculous long list that I'm sure was so long so that I would have no chance to leave the house before they got home. I'm sure that's a way to know where I am.<p>

I sat in my bed and read a book until my parents got home.

What was so fantastical was that they didn't even notice that I didn't do anything on the list. They just assumed I had as I always before had done it. They didn't even bother to check.

Mum made dinner and we ate in the normal silence we always have.

"Bella, can you help me with the dishes?" Mum asked.

"No", I said calmly.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"I don't want to."

Both my parents looked at me, I had never said no before why now?

"What's with this all of sudden?" My dad, Charlie, asked me.

"I just don't want to, what's wrong with that?"

"You should help your mother when she asks you to."

"I don't want to!" I screamed and ran up the stairs to my room. I couldn't take the pressure anymore.

The air had gotten so tense under our conversation. It was one conversation we had never had before and my parents didn't know how to deal with it. I could hear them arguing on what to do about it. Such a small thing, the dishes. But that rises into an argument I had never heard before. I had never even heard them talk so much to each other before this.

I put a pillow over my head to tone out their yelling voices a little. Soon they stopped and the house got an awfully silent feeling. Like there was no one there at all. Just me, and my pillow.

I was used to the silence but after this argument the silence seemed weird. It was something wrong, something that shouldn't be there. A house was supposed to feel cheerful but this didn't. It felt empty. An empty house without love. Since I've learned to get attached I guess my parents did too and so it made the house seem empty.

* * *

><p>"We're moving."<p>

_Two simple words that changed everything._

I had frozen and stared at my dad. Leaving? Leaving Alice, always the cheerful one? Leaving Jasper, always the loyal one? Leaving Rose the gentle, mother-like one? Leaving Emmet, always the most loud but even so kind? Leaving Edward, always the one who took care of me? Friends like I've never had before and sure would never get again.

"NO!" I shouted. "We can't, I've made so many friends here!"

"We're going and that's final."

"No! You should have asked me too! I have feelings! I want to stay with my friends! I don't want to leave another town! I can't take it anymore!"

"We don't have another choice!"

"We have! Seek another job in this town instead of getting moved to the next!"

"What happened? You are usually not like this! Is it your new friends? They're bad influence on you!"

"They are not! They learned to get me to stand up for myself! That is something you never teach me!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I talk however I want to! I'm not going!"

"We are moving and you are coming with us!"

"No!"

"Nothing you say will change things, so go to your room!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I hate you!"

My piercing words followed with my dash up the stairs and the bam of my door closing.

It hadn't mattered what I did, we still moved. It didn't matter how much I yelled or how much I screamed. It didn't matter how violent I got or how many doors I slammed. It didn't matter how many arguments I had.

I now sat beside my window in a new house, in a new town, in a new state. I watched the raindrops drip quietly onto the window. After they landed they all choose a path down. Some of them took the same and others made a new one. This time I was one of them who choose their own even if it sometimes doesn't work like I want it to.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I'm also wondering if you have anything you want me to put on my profile? If it's something more you want me to add or anything similar? I'm not very good at writing stuff like that :p.


End file.
